Help Is Here
by Zapper Pikachu
Summary: Kyle has been dating Cartman since they started high school. Kenny, Stan, and the others don't think it's a very good idea. Only the other two in the group know what's going on, and Kenny wants to help his friend out in his dark time, and tell him how he feels about him.
1. Chapter 1

**This started out as a one-shot for my dear friend Jennope, 'cause she was feeling sad and I told her I was going to go and do a story for her, but then we talked and made it into a Chapter story. I stepped out of my little bubble for this one. I'm not use to writing things like this, as much as I love South Park.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this little story so far.**

**Title: Help Is Here**

**Pairings: K2 (KylexKenny), and Kyman (KylexCartman.)**

**Cartoon: South Park**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kyle has been dating Cartman since they started high school. Kenny, Stan, and the others don't think it's a very good idea. Only the other two in the group know what's going on, and Kenny wants to help his friend out in his dark time, and tell him how he feels about him.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Rain poured down from the sky, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. It was Saturday morning, and there wasn't much to do in the small town of South Park on a rainy, stormy, day such as today. Kenny sighed as he looked out the window, watching the rain run down the glass. His mother and father were passed out on the floor, which didn't surprise him at all. His little sister Karen was away at a friend's house for the weekend, leaving him alone, besides his parents, but he might as well have been home alone. They'd only get drunk again once they woke up, or start another fight with each other.

_There's nothing to do today. It's going to be a boring day stuck inside. At least Karen's having fun at her friend's house. Me? I'm stuck here at home with Mom and Dad. Can this day can any worse? Any more boring?_

The phone sudden rang, startling the 16 year old. The young teen sighed and and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Kenny."_

"Kyle?" Kenny asked, sitting up a bit from leaning against the side of the window edge. There was something off about him. But what? He sounded upset about something, but what could it be the matter? "Is everything okay?"

_"Yeah, everything's fine dude."_

"You don't sound like you're okay."

_"..."_

"Kyle?"

_"Yes?"_

"Is it Cartman again?"

Ever since the four boys got into high school, the two boys had been dating. It was one that either Stan or Kenny a proved of. Cartman was the type that was abusive. Kyle tried to hide the cuts, the wounds, the bruises, he had been given by the taller boy, but both Kenny and Stan found out about it. Both of them agreed that he should break up with the fatass, but he wouldn't. He didn't even know how the hell those two ever got together in the first place. It didn't make any sense to him. Kenny had a small crush on the Jew for as long as he could remember, but with Kyle being with Cartman, there was no way he could tell him how he really felt.

Kyle was quiet for a few heartbeats, before he replied to his friend, in a whisper. _"Yeah. It was."_

_I knew it. _The teen thought, turning his right hand into a fist. _That fatass is going to get what's coming to him, one of these days. I swear, he'll pay for hurting Kyle the way he does._

"Is he there now?" Kenny asked.

_"No. He went to the store with his mom. I'm at my house right now. Ike started asking questions about how there was blood. I had to lie and say I fell. I don't think he believed me, but he stopped asking questions. Mom freaked out a bit about it. God, I need to be more careful.."_

"What you need to do is get the hell away from him," the other boy said. "Break up with him. That's what you need to do."

_"You know I can't do that Kenny. Cartman... He'd kill me if he found out you guys knew about what he was doing to me. And if I tried to leave him, he'd only hurt me more. I want to leave, I really do, but at the same time, I'm scared to. I dunno what to do, Kenny."_

The 16 year old clicked his teeth together. Of course he knew that the fatass would do those things to the shorter boy. He wasn't stupid. He knew very well that would happen if Kyle tried to leave him, but he and Stan still thought it was the right thing to do. Besides, he might be poor as fuck, but he'd risk his life for Kyle. Even if the fatass tried to kill him, he'd come back to life anyway._  
_

But then what about Kyle? He knew it would take him a day to return to the world of the living once he was killed. That would give Cartman over than enough time to take the Jew off somewhere, and they'd never see or hear from him again. Kenny shook his head as if to clear the thought away. He didn't want to think anything like that.

_"Kenny? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. Look Kyle, I'll help you in anyway that I can. Stan would too, and maybe Butters. I know it's scary to be in stuff like this, but you got friends that will help you out till the very end. You know that, right?"

_"Yeah, I know."_

"Good. What did.. Cartman do this time?" Kenny questioned.

There was a long pause, and the teen thought his friend might have hung up, but he let out a small sigh when he heard the other's voice once more.

_"Nothing really _that _bad. He just did what he normally does to me.."_

"You mean rape you?" he found himself growling out. Cartman had no right to do that to him. They weren't even married, and here the fatass was, raping him, enjoying the pain he gave the smaller boy. It made him sick just thinking about it.

_"Y-yeah. And when I told him to stop, he only hurt me more."_

Kenny had to take a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. "He shouldn't be doing that to you."

_"...I know that. When Cartman came clear and told him how he felt, and _meant _it, I was really happy. At first, it was good. But now... Now, it's hell. Fucking hell, dude."_

"I understand dude.." A sudden idea came to the taller boy. "I have an idea."

_"What would that be?" _Kyle asked.

"You said Cartman's out right now, right?"

_"Yeah...?"_

"Then come over here," Kenny told him. It was a great way to get him away from the fat boy, and give the two a chance to talk about things and what they could do about this problem. And maybe he could tell the smaller boy how he really felt towards him. "Tell him you're spending the night at my house to help out with homework or something, like you told your parents when you stay at _his _house."

Again, there was another long pause. _"I-I dunno dude. Cartman might try and tag along. Or keep me at his house."_

"That's why you come now while he's away."

_"But what if-"_

"Don't worry. Everything it be fine, okay?"

_"Okay.. If you say so," _Kyle said.

"Good. See you in a little bit, alright?"

_"Yeah.. Bye Kenny."_

"Bye."

With that, Kenny hung up and leaned back against the window, and waited for Kyle to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: Welcome to chapter two of our little story here.**

**Thunder: So soon?**

**Me: Yes. I have ideas for this shit, so why not?**

**Shade: You wanna write something? My Mew.**

**Me: -glares at the Raichu- Anyway, reviews?**

**Thunder: Yes.**

**Shade: Surprisingly.**

**Me: Shut up!**

cutelittlefluffykins- **Oh my God, thank you SO much for the review! I was pretty scared that people weren't going to like this story and start hating on it for numberous of reasons. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and the story over all. As I said before, this is out of my little bubble I'm use to writing, and my first South Park story. I've watched the show for three years now... You think I'd be use to this by now.. XD. Anyway, once again thanks for the review. Means a lot. I hope you keep enjoying the story, Fluffy-kins.**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shade: Good. Now, enough talk. Let's begin.**

**Me: Fine. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kenny paced around his living room, his blue eyes full of worry. It had been an hour since he had last talked with Kyle, and the shorter boy still wasn't here. The blonde was beginning to worry more as each moment went by. Thoughts that he didn't want to think about buzzed around his mind like a bunch of bees.

_What if Cartman got home and told him to come over, and he couldn't say no? What if he found out about what we were up to and is keeping him there against his will? What if-_

The 16 year old's train of thought was broken by a knock at his door. He stepped carefully over his two parents, who were still passed out on the floor from drinking so much. Kevin, Kenny's older brother, was away at the moment, at a friend's house as well. It was a perfect time to help Kyle out and made tell him how he really felt towards the Jew.

If only he wasn't so scared to.

Another knocked sounded from the door.

"Coming!" he called, heading that way. Once at the door, he opened it to see that Kyle was standing there. The red-head was still the shortest of the group, and was one of the more easy going one, so long as Cartman wasn't trying to pick a fight with him. Even though they were together, the fatass still loved to pick on him. But he was use to it, they all were after being friends for all their lives. "Kyle! Geez, what took you so long?"

"Had to think of a way for Mom to bring me over," the other boy replied. "She wasn't too keen about driving over here so earily in the morning."

"What time is it?" Kenny asked, stepping aside so his crush could come in.

"Ten in the morning," Kyle answered, walking into his friend's house. He got a chuckle out of the taller boy, and he looked up at him. "What?"

"Ten's not _that _early, dude!"

"To my mom, anything before noon is too early."

"That's true."

"If you think _that's _bad, Kenny, you should have heard the way Cartman cussed at _his _mom for taking him to the store at nine."

The other teen gave him a look as the two headed up to his room to talk by themselves in case his parents woke up.

"Pretty pissed off, I'm guessing."

"Hell yes," Kyle said, walking into the taller boy's room, taking a set on a chair. "It was pretty funny to watch and hear. His mom gave him a warning that if he didn't come along, he'd get everything taken away."

Kenny chuckled to himself. _Can't say he wouldn't have that coming to him._

"So, umm.. Whatcha wanna do?"

The taller boy sat down on the bed in front of the chair his friend was sitting on. The smile on his face was gone, and his blue eyes showed that what he was going to say next was serious.

"We need to talk."

Kyle frowned as he looked up at Kenny, his green eyes shined with lostness. "About what?"

"About the problem with Cartman."

He tensed up at that, and glanced down at the dirty wooden floor. Kenny felt bad for upsetting him, but he knew now was the best time to talk about this. Even if they had so many times before.

"I know you most likely don't want to talk about it," he began, only to be cut off.

"No, it's fine dude. Really. It's just, we've been over this lots of times. You know I can't just go and say, _'Hey Cartman, this isn't working out the way I thought it would. I'm sorry but we're done'_. You know how'd he would react to that, and what he would do.."

"Believe you mean, I know," Kenny said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know very well what he'd do. We all do. Still, Stan and I, we think it's for the best. We're really worried about you."

He looked up at him after a moment of being quiet. A small sigh escaped his lips. "I know you guys are. I'm glad to have you two a friends. Still, you know I can't leave Cartman. Not yet, anyway."

"The longer you say, the worse it will get, Kyle."

"What can be worse then him raping me? Him beating and hitting me? ...All the other things he's done?"

"_Killing _you."

Kyle sucked in a breath. He knew that could happen to him. He knew that Cartman could and _would _end his life the first chance he got. That was way he was staying with him, as abusive as he was. He wasn't ready to die, and he sure as hell didn't want to die that his worse enemy's hands.

"I know he'd do that, Kenny. It's the whole reason I stay with him like this. He'd flip a lid if he found out that you and Stan know about what's been going on. He'd most likely try and tell you two too! I don't want anyone hurt. That's why I stay with Cartman, as bad as he is to me."

"But that's not a good thing, Kyle," Kenny said, trying to reason with the smaller boy. "Cartman has control over your life. Do you really want that? Do you really want him saying what you can and can't do? When to do this or that, or else something bad will happen to you? Is that what you really want?"

The other 16 year old was quiet, thinking over what his friend just told him. Did he really want that? No, no he didn't. But what could he do? There wasn't much he could do without pissing Cartman off, and making him do something worse to him or one of the others.

"Not really," Kyle said, after what seemed like forever of being quiet.

"Then you need to break the hell up with him. You can do a hell of a lot better than with that fatass?"

"Oh yeah?" he asked, looking up at him with a smile on his face. "With who?"

Kenny blushed a bit at the question. Now was his chance to tell him. He could tell the smaller boy how he felt towards him. After keeping it bottled up for so many years, he could finally let it out. However, he still didn't feel that now was the right time to tell him. Not yet.

"I dunno. I just know it ain't with him."

Kyle chuckled a bit at that. "I suppose so. Anyway, can we change the subject now, dude? Let's do something else."

"Whatever you want to do," the blonde said. "Got something in mind?"

"Yep!" he replied, nodding. "Let's play a video game, and unlike last time, I'm gonna beat your ass!"

Kenny laughed at that. "You're on."

* * *

**I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit. And I think I did. Sorry most of this chapter is mostly talking. It's 7:44AM, and I've been up all night without any sleep, 'cause I'm a night owl like that. XD. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you soon. So, for now, see ya everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun had gone down by the time Kyle quietly crept into Cartman's house. He and Kenny had spent the rest of the day playing video games and talking, just having a good old time. Though it didn't last that long, however. He had gotten a text message from his boyfriend, asking where the hell he was, what he was doing, and when the hell he would get back at his house.

_'I'm at Kenny's house helping him with his homework. He asked me to come over while you were gone, and I said sure, since he's our friend and all. I should be home around nine or ten. He has a lot of homework to do and catch up on,' _was the message he had sent back.

Surprising both of them, Cartman said that was fine, and didn't question any further. It worried the two after a bit, but they soon shrugged it off like it was nothing. At least he was cool about it. That was all that mattered.

Or was it?

For all he knew, the other boy could have been faking it. Lying to him so that he would let his guard down for when he came to his house. If that was his plan, it sure as hell worked.

"About fucking time, _Kahl_," a voice hissed, in the darkness of the house.

Said boy jumped in surprise, as the lights were switched on, giving the boy light, and getting rid of his cover of the dark.

"Oh, hey, Cartman," Kyle greeted the fatass.

Well, he wasn't a fatass anymore. Far from it in fact. Ever since they started high school, Cartman had lost a lot of weight. He was still chubby, but not as much as he use to be when they were younger. He still had that habit to call him a fat ass though.

Old habits die hard, as the old saying went after all.

Cartman was standing there by the wall, his arms crossed, and he was glaring at the smaller boy with his deep brown eyes. Kyle gulped a bit at that, wanting to take a step back, but he knew not to show fear. That would only encourage him. And he didn't want that. Not not. The taller boy seemed to be quite pissed off at the moment, and he didn't want to go any further than that.

"Do you know what fucking time it is?" he asked, taking a step towards him. "It's almost elven at night! You said you'd be here by nine or ten! Just _what _were you and Kenny doing?"

From the way he was acting and yelling, told him that his mother was out of the house, _again_. He knew what that meant, and he was _not _going to like it. Not at all.

"N-now Cartman.. I had to walk from his house to here. That's a pretty long walk. It was going to take up some of the hour to get here, and-"

"_Some _of the hour, not _all _of it!"

Kyle flinched back at the tone of the taller boy's voice. He knew he was in some pretty deep shit right now. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I don't want to fucking hear whatever excuse you have _this _time."

This time? When the hell was there another time? God, the not so fat boy made no sense at times..

"Wait, what are you-?"

"Save it, Jew," he snapped, cutting the other boy off. "We have some things we have to do."

The Jewish kid paled at that. He knew what the not so fat boy was talking about, and he wasn't going to like it. Well, that wasn't lie. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he _liked _what he did. He hated it, but he couldn't stop it. It was like poison to him. It was deadly, yet he couldn't stop from taking it.

And it was slowly killing him, but he couldn't stop. He didn't know why, he just couldn't.

"C-Cartman-"

"Shut it." Cartman walked over and grabbed the smaller boy and began to drag him up the stairs. "We're going to have _fun _to night Kahl."

Kyle's eyes widened at this. They were going to have sex again tonight? It was now every night now that they went and had sex. Once they got to the bed room, the not so fat boy threw the smaller one onto the bed, before turning around and locking the door. He turned around and looked at me, a sick twisted look in his brown eyes.

"Are you ready to begin, Jew-rat?" he asked, his voice was full of that poison, and he knew that if he took it, he'd be lost in it. Kyle shook his head, and the fat boy only snorted at that. "I know that's a lie. You love this as much as I do. Now, let's begin, little toy."

* * *

Kyle trembled slightly after him and Cartman had gone and had sex again. It was awful to think about. The way the other boy would kiss him, touch, make him feel so damn _good _when he knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be enjoying it. It was bad. _Cartman _was bad, and here he was having sex with him. He wanted _out _of the coupleship the two of them had, but the taller boy had a way of pulling him back in, making him forget those thoughts.

If only for a little while. And he hated the thought of that. The thought of that Cartman of all people, could make him forget things like that. That he could cloud his mind so easily, and just make him forget things. He shivered again, pulling the covers around him, wincing in pain. The taller boy had been rather mean to night, tieing his hands and feet up. Covering his mouth so no one would hear him scream, not like anyone would anyway.

What sicked him the most, was that he begged, he _begged _Cartman to give him more. To hurt him more and cause him more pain. The other boy and been all too happily to reply to that request, and now he was regretting it? Why? Because he knew he didn't want this. He knew he didn't want to be fucked by the use to be fat boy, but then he did, he just couldn't explain why, but he begged for more, and he had no idea why.

_I need to go and talk with Kenny about this tomorrow.. Maybe there's something he can do to help. I could stay the night at his house, if Cartman lets me. I just need to be away from him for a day or so. I can't do this every night. It's too much.._

With that thought in mind, Kyle soon enough fell into sleep.

* * *

**Finally. Chapter three. XD.**

**I dunno if I should have written out that little bit I skipped over or what. Tell me what you guys think if that's fine, or if I should the next time that's gonna happen in the story. 'Cause yeah... XD.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
